Woda i ogień
by Hanayome
Summary: Gale w roli posłańca przynoszącego Annie wiadomość o śmierci jej ukochanego. Jak bardzo tych kilka chwil może zaważyć na życiu towarzysza Kosogłosa? Woda i ogień. Ukojenie i żar. Które z nich wybierze Gale?


Patrzę na nią. Nic innego nie jestem w stanie zrobić. Annie jest krucha, wątła, delikatna. Zdaje się, że byle podmuch wiatru mógłby ją złamać. Nie wyobrażam sobie Annie spacerującej po lesie – jestem pewien, że byle gałązka rozorałaby jej cienką, alabastrową skórę. Nie wyobrażam sobie Annie polującej na sarny – jestem pewien, że pękłoby jej serce na widok wydającej ostatnie tchnienie, osiemdziesięciokilowej porcji dziczyzny. I wreszcie – nie wyobrażam sobie Annie na arenie podczas Głodowych Igrzysk, walczącej na śmierć i życie z pozostałymi trybutami. A jednak Annie Cresta zrobiła to – wygrała 70. Głodowe Igrzyska. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że ta krucha, delikatna istota nie rozleciała się zeskakując z podestu?

– Annie…

Ciężko jest znieść jej spojrzenie. To nie jest buńczuczny wzrok Katniss. O ile oczy Finnicka przypominały wodę w morskiej lagunie (tak przynajmniej mówili wszyscy, którym dane było w życiu ujrzeć lagunę), o tyle oczy Annie przywodziły na myśl coś o wiele lepiej mi znanego. Były szmaragdowo-złote, niczym zielonkawa woda w skąpanym w słońcu jeziorze. Woda w spokojnym jeziorze… Oczy Annie, wpatrzone we mnie. Ona sama zastanawiająca się z jakimi to wieściami przychodzę. Annie, na całe Panem, domyśl się i nie dręcz mnie już dłużej!

– Nie!

Jej pisk sprawia, że moje serce zatrzymuje się na krótką chwilę. Nim zabije znowu, jestem już przy niej i głaszczę jej rdzawą czuprynę. Moje milczenie zdradziło wieści, z którymi przyszedłem. Nie zdążyłem powiedzieć słowa. Domyśliła się, że Finnick nie żyje.

– Annie, Annie, proszę – jąkam się nieporadnie. Nie przywykłem. Wszystkie kobiety, z którymi do tej pory miałem do czynienia, przyjmowały złe wieści, nie okazując słabości.

– Gale – nie może złapać tchu.

Słyszę swoje imię, gdy nabiera powietrza, słyszę je, gdy krztusi się łzami. Na przemian. Finnick, Gale, Finnick, Gale i tak w kółko. W końcu obejmuję ją. Wbrew moim obawom, nie rozpada się pod naporem ramion. Co mi jednak po tym, skoro na moich oczach doszczętnie się rozkleja? Widzę jak w napadzie histerii przyciska dłonie do uszu i pochyla się do przodu, zaciskając mocno powieki. Wydaje przy tym z siebie najstraszniejszy jęk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Wprost do mojego ucha. Jęk kobiety, która właśnie dowiedziała się, że straciła ukochanego. Na zawsze.

Czy po mnie ktokolwiek tak by płakał?

Próbuję wyobrazić sobie siebie na miejscu Finnicka i Kattnis na miejscu Annie. Choć wnioski są oczywiste, czuję ukłucie bólu, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że Kosogłos nie rozpaczałby po mnie tak, jak ta krucha istotka z Czwartego Dystryktu rozpacza po Odairze. Annie dławi się własnymi łzami, nie mogąc przy tym złapać tchu, jednak powtarza jego imię jakby…

Co ja do cholery robię?

Teraz ściskam ją mocno. Na szkoleniu medycznym mówili, że pacjenci z „dezorientacją psychiczną" potrzebują rozluźnienia… czegoś tam. Coś z układem nerwowym. W każdym razie chodziło o to, że wywołanie równomiernego nacisku na całej powierzchni ciała pacjenta (czyli mówiąc bardziej po ludzku – przytulenie) sprawia, że w jego organizmie powstaje substancja, która pozwala mu się wyciszyć. To właśnie robię z Annie. Zaciskam zęby i przytulam ją mocno mimo obaw, że połamię jej kości. Właściwie wolę to niż wysłuchiwanie jej przepełnionych bólem krzyków. Wolę to niż patrzenie jak cierpi przez coś o wiele gorszego niż złamanie kilku żeber.

Drży w moich ramionach, jednak już nie krzyczy. Zrobiła się całkiem wiotka i teraz muszę trzymać ją mocno, żeby nie upadła. Jej podbródek spoczywa na moim ramieniu. Burza rudych włosów drażni skórę na moim nosie.

– Byłeś przy nim?

Przygryzam obie wargi, bojąc się wydusić z siebie choć słowo. Kiwam niepewnie głową, a ona zaciska dłoń na moim przegubie.

Chciałbym jej powiedzieć, że jego ostatnie słowa brzmiały „Powiedz Ann, że bardzo ją kocham." Prawda jest jednak taka, że zabrakło nam wtedy czasu na ostatnie słowa. Choć nie byliśmy ze sobą szczególnie blisko, jedno spojrzenie Finnicka wystarczyło, żebym domyślił się co zamierza zrobić. Było to spojrzenie człowieka, który właśnie zdecydował się pójść na pewną śmierć. Dla Finnicka – pewniejszą niż ta, która czekała go na arenie. Śmierć, która po tylu latach w końcu położy na Odairze swe kościste łapy.

– Chciałabym być wtedy przy nim…

Na to wiem co odpowiedzieć.

– Uszczęśliwisz go żyjąc na świecie, za który zginął.

Rozumie. Odsuwa się i spogląda na mnie. Gdy zwalnia uścisk na moim przegubie, pragnę chwycić jej dłoń. Nim jednak decyduję się to zrobić, Annie odwraca się i odchodzi. Drzwi zamykają się za nią.

Doznaję olśnienia i zaczynam rozumieć. Ona i Katniss są jak woda i ogień. Podczas, gdy ogień pochłonął wszystko co kiedykolwiek kochałem, woda mogła przynieść mi ukojenie. Woda mogła mnie ocalić. To kobiety takiej jak Annie potrzebuję w swoim życiu. A jednak ona nie jest moją i wiem dobrze, że nigdy nie będzie. W jej obłąkanym (zakochanym?) umyśle Finnick wciąż żyje i ma się dobrze.

Spędzam swoje życie samotnie. Z daleka od Katniss. Z daleka od Annie. Bez ognia. Bez wody. Pozwalam dobrobytowi, żeby uprzednio zgasiwszy bojowego ducha, wycisnął resztki życia ze starzejącego się ciała. Umieram, nie zaznawszy żaru ni ukojenia.


End file.
